


The Return of Sepiks, Again

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [78]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The hunt for Sepiks is on again!





	The Return of Sepiks, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Aaron was keeping watch on top of a building. The Hive and Fallen below in the central area of the Rocketyard had not noticed him at all. He was waiting on Spencer and Dave to show up. Dave had been in a meeting with Zavala over comms while Spencer had been spending an afternoon out in the woods with Jack. Aaron had wanted to go on an adventure with him, so Spencer had woke up at the crack of dawn and taken Jack out. They were headed back by Sparrow the last that Aaron knew and as soon as Jack was settled, Spencer would head toward him with Dave in tow.

It was chaos down below was at the same level that it always was. It was crazy and insane, but it was life.

Aaron turned as he heard the whine of the engine of the Ceres Galliot. He laughed as he watched Spencer pilot it to where it was nearly skating on top of the building that Aaron was on for safety. He knew roughly where Shiro-4 had found traces of Sepiks. Spencer and Dave appeared beside him, both of them decked out for war. Spencer's twin swords were on his back, his face set an determined. He also had his Sidearm on his side but none of the other weapons around. A quick checked showed that he did have his knives on him. They had both lost so much because of the Darkness, and this was just one more thing that they were going to do to chip away at the Darkness.

"The House of Devils marked you as public enemy number one after you trashed their Prime Servitor, but your old friend Sepiks Prime is back, and better than ever thanks to the Devil Splicers and S.I.V.A. Zavala's not too happy about the idea of the Splicers playing god-maker, and I can't blame him," Shiro said.

"So what you're saying is it's time we return to the scene of the crime!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said with a happy tone to her voice. Aaron was never quite sure that she was all sane, but she was theirs, and there wasn't a thing that he would do to change that. Aaron had lost one Ghost already, he was going to do everything to make sure that he didn't lose another. "I'm sure the Fallen will be happy to see us."

"The new and improved Sepiks is holed up in the Devils' Lair. You know what to do." Shiro sounded sure and confident, so it was hard not to feel the same.

"How about we hop around from building to building?" Spencer asked as he looked down at the small war going on below them. "It's gonna be quicker than fighting our way through that. I know we can't go the whole way, but that will cut out some time and save some ammo. These guys are always going at it. Why fight the cannon fodder?"

"Hmm. The Hive is still holding ground in the Refinery, but I'm also tracking multiple S.I.V.A. energy signatures."

"Then let's skip the first fight," Aaron said. He saw the beacon where G.A.R.C.I.A. had put up for where they needed to do, and he worked on figuring out the most accessible way across.

"That way," Spencer said, pointing.

"How do you know?" Dave asked.

"Because I've been up here before scouting and watching. Learning the tactics they use on each other before you were awakened," Spencer said as he looked at Aaron.

"Ah, I remember seeing those scouting reports on tactics," Dave said. He looked at Aaron. "Never knew who gave them over."

"I had G.A.R.C.I.A. generate them and sanitize information that would lead back to me. I liked watching it because it helped me learn. I didn't mind writing it up. I'm a scientist at heart, and information is power. I saw no reason to not share it. I just didn't want to be tapped to just do that for the rest of my life."

Aaron understood that because there were Guardians who did that. It was dangerous, and all you had was your Ghost, but it was lonely as well. It was not something someone like Spencer would be able to do long term. Every single job that he did for Bray Tech had involved a team. Before that, he had his siblings. Spencer had never been alone in his life, and he liked it that way.

Getting from point A to point B was easy, Aaron thought as they dropped down to slip into the building that would take them to the Refinery. It was almost too easy as nothing was in their path at all until they reached the Refinery. Though there were also not a lot of places for enemies to hide in the halls leading to the RefineryRefinery.

"Well, that's not good," Dave said.

Aaron rounded the corner after him to see the S.I.V.A. nodes all over. It was like a minefield of them. Aaron didn't like it. That meant that there were a lot Fallen down there.

"Run through?" Spencer asked as they all heard the massive exchange of weapons before Fallen and Hive.

"Yeah, that's going to be best. We all know where this is going to end and we are going to need as much energy as we can get for that final batter."

"We don't know everything," Dave said.

"Oh, that's right, it was Morgan with us. Did you not read the mission report?" Spencer asked as he turned to look at Dave. Aaron couldn't see his face, so he had no clue what look he had on it.

"I started to wonder if I should have read all of them before joining you two idiots for these missions." Dave was looking at Spencer as he said it, but Spencer wasn't paying attention. He was crouched and looking forward. His hand was out in front of him.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"Something has changed. I don't know what. There is a breeze where there was not one before, and G.A.R.C.I.A.'s analysis tells me it's outside air, not inside air."

"Be careful but let's not engage the enemies more than we have to," Aaron said.

"Agreed," Dave said.

"Straight line. Dave, you take up the rear and Spencer you in the front."

"Sure," Dave said.

Aaron watched as Spencer slowly moved forward to look at where they were going to be heading.

The halls were full of Fallen and even some Hive, but they were able to creep through most of it or run if the fire turned on them. Getting too close to the S.I.V.A. nodes was a bad idea, but sometimes it was the best option to hide behind because the things were huge. There was not a lot of enemies in the main section of the room, and Aaron stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the sky that he could see. The hallway that they usually took to get through the area was blocked by lasers while the upper area was just open space because something had blown a hole in the building.

"Well, that's new," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"No shit," Spencer said.

"It explains the fresh air that you were catching, G.A.R.C.I.A.," Aaron said.

"Up and over?" Spencer asked.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?"

"It can be done, and we would bypass of this shit that's going to drop on us because this is always a choke point," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Her spokes on her body expanded. "We can go over the buildings to where the Walker was that last time."

"Then let's do that," Aaron said.

Spencer ran toward where the railing was that was barely hanging on and jumped up and moved to where he could make his way up the side of the building.

"Morgan called him a spider monkey," Dave said as the man followed behind him but needed help to get to the tip-top.

Aaron followed behind laughing as he did. He reached out when he noticed that he was going to make up that last stretch and Spencer caught his hand and pulled him up.

"You should see parts of the Reef where I trained according to my file after the Collapse. I found it when I was there."

"Guardians, I've got reports of Hive activity near the Devils' Lair. You seeing anything?" Shiro asked over the comms when they reached the Blast.

"Uh, yeah. We've definitely got Hive," Spencer answered. He stepped over to see everything. "And apparently they hold a grudge because they're mad. And I think they're letting the Fallen know it."

Fallen came out of the woodwork down below.

"Déjà vu. Me, you, a sea of Devils, and an angry machine-god waiting on the other side. I'd say "lock and load," but I'm sure you already did," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Of a sort," Spencer said as he drew his swords and jump down.

Aaron laughed as the Fallen he hit first screamed in rage before it lost its head. Chaos broke out, and it was just a few seconds before Aaron and Dave jumped down and joined the fray to take out the Fallen and then the Hive as they moved through the area. Tombships entered the area, and one of them dropped an Ogre.

"Spencer, focus on the small ones, Dave and I can handle the Ogre and the Wizards."

"You got it," Spencer said.

Aaron kept his focus on the threats in front of him because Spencer would tell him if he got in trouble. More Ogres were dropped, but it was easy to take care of them with Spencer keeping the whole of the smaller caste Fallen and Hive away from them. Aaron kept his gaze away from what was going on otherwise.

It took longer than Aaron wanted to get through it all, but still, it was easy to move on when everything was dead and gone.

"Why would the Splicers rebuild Sepiks? They already have S.I.V.A.," G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"I can make a guess," Shiro supplied. "Maybe an offer to the other Devils? A show of power? You know, 'in S.I.V.A. we trust' and 'in S.I.V.A., all things are possible'? Get in there and show them that their 'God' is nothing but metal and tech."

Aaron followed behind Spencer as they made their way up to the doors that were blocking them off from the area that they needed to be in. It wasn't long before the doors opened.

Sepiks was there, floating inside of a shield of red with Fallen all around.

"Sepiks Perfected, in all his glory," Spencer said.

Dave drew his Machine Gun and started to fire at Sepiks as Spencer jumped forward to handle the Dregs that just noticed that they were there. The bullets from Dave's gun never made it to Sepiks. Aaron drew his Scout Rifle and started to help pick off the Dregs that Spencer was killing left and right as he moved around the upper deck that they were on.

"Shields down," Dave called out just a second before he started to fire his Machine Gun again.

Aaron turned his gun from watching Spencer's back to firing at Sepiks. Spencer even started to fire with his Sidearm, the sound of it vastly different than the sound of the rest of the guns being fired.

"And it's up again," G.A.R.C.I.A. called out.

More Fallen came in from everywhere, more than Dregs this time. There were Vandals, Shanks, and even a Captain.

"That's an elemental shield," Spencer called out.

"And the Captain has a gun to match it," G.A.R.C.I.A. said next.

Aaron turned to find the Captain, his goal was to take him out. They needed that cannon that he had. Aaron killed off the Captain with ease, well a lot of ease compared to how it had been before and picked up the cannon. He expended the ammo in the cannon, dropping the shield on Sepiks again making it vulnerable to everything that was fired at it.

Sepiks teleported again, this time the shield was elemental again but different than the time before. It wasn't that hard to repeat what they did with Dave and Spencer focusing on the smaller powered Fallen that showed up and Aaron the Captain, they finished out the rotation of elemental shields, and when Sepiks appeared again after teleportation, there was no shield on him anymore.

"Nowhere for Sepiks to run this time!" Shiro called out when no shield popped up.

"Spencer, you keep the small things from Dave and I," Aaron called out.

There was no answer from Spencer, but he was dashing after a Dreg that tried to run from him. Aaron swapped to his Sniper rifle, putting his body into a corner so he could see anything that came at him and fired at will at the massive Servitor.

"Cover!" Dave yelled out as Sepiks' body started to spin in the show of its death.

Aaron ducked into a side room and waited for the explosion of the Servitor, and then the impact of its body parts all over. He came out to see the smoking debris. He looked around for Spencer, and a Vandal jumped up from below to the right him, but before Aron could get his gun up, it made a noise and then there was a blade sticking out of its forehead just a little. The body dropped, and Aaron looked on the other side of it to see Spencer down below with his hand finishing the movement from where he had thrown his knife.

Reaching down, Aaron pulled the blade from the body and wiped it on the Vandal's clothes before he waited for Spencer to get to him before offering it over.

"He was the last," Spencer said as he shoved the knife home in its sheath on his back.

"Sepiks was the Splicers' next big play: present a god for all to worship, then control the flow of ether to control the House," Shiro said.

"I guess they didn't factor us into the plan," Dave said as he came out from his hiding place so that shrapnel didn't hit him.

"Any wrench we can throw in their works is a good thing. And Guardians, you make one hell of a wrench." Shiro even sounded a bit fond of them in his statement. "I'll see you back at the Temple."

Aaron looked at the comms to make sure that he was off of their channel, and then he swapped it over to the personal channel. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Climb so the Galliot can get us?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Aaron said.

It took little time at all to make it to the top of the area they were in, and G.A.R.C.I.A. had the Galliot there and waiting for them.

"You have more training then you used to," Dave said as he looked at Spencer who settled into the chair for piloting the Galliot back to the Temple.

"No, I have the same amount of training other than what I went through when the Awoken were nearly wiped off of the map. I just have no reason to hide it as much anymore. All of the Awoken were trained in a very different way than the rest of the Humans of the galaxy. Those are race secrets, and I will never betray them. Just like I don't betray the secrets that I learn about the Guardians to the Awoken. I have secrets in my head from Clovis Bray that would do nothing to help the war with the Darkness, so I keep them. You have no more right to the secrets in my head from the Awoken than the Awoken do the secrets from the Guardians."

"That's a fine line that many would not like you walking," Rossi said.

"This whole team keeps secrets, Rossi. We don't tell things to the Vanguard during missions. You've all kept the secret of the fact that I know about my past when no other Guardian really does. Or no other Guardian steps up. It does make me wonder about others, and if they keep it quiet. Not all of my memories came back. Even now, I still have some intrude where I think I would be better off without them." Spencer didn't say anymore, and it wasn't but a few minutes later that they were coming up on the Temple.

Spencer was the first out of the ship, and Dave just stared at Aaron.

"No one is going to like him keeping secrets, but I'll guard it all from everyone."

"I refuse to betray him, Dave. I'd rather drop all attachment tot he Guardians and go to live with the Awoken."

"I saw the knives of his, and I know that he was given them by the Queen of the Awoken. The legend is the knives are only given to the best fighters. Few have ever been seen with them. No one will like that angle if we lose you both to the Awoken."

"Then I guess someone had better make sure that they don't, shouldn't they?"

Aaron left before he said something more. Jack was waiting down below with Luna, Helo, and Fenrir with him wanting to go back out into the forests because it seemed that someone had found a lake frozen enough to skate on and it was the best thing ever.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
